Intercontinental Championship Gauntlet Match (KOTR 2017)
to walk away with the Intercontinental Championship]] Jeff Hardy survived the Gauntlet Match to win the Intercontinental Championship (ft. The Miz, Samoa Joe, Rusev, Elias & AJ Styles) '''Results' It was a match of twists and turns but would you expect anything different in a Gauntlet Match? The series of matches kicked off with AJ Styles challenging champion, The Miz (who was accompanied by his returning, Maryse) and the "A-Lister" was up to his usual tricks but "The Phenomenal One" was not about to let Miz off easy by unleashing a ray of offensive maneuvers before being sent to the floor and while the referee was distracted by The Miz, Styles was unexpectedly attacked by Bobby Roode with a "Glorious DDT" before the former NXT Champion quickly escaped through the crowd. This notion awarded The Miz the victory via count-out due to Styles being knocked unconscious. The Miz had no time to rest as the 2nd match in the series and his opponent was someone he has no love lost with - Samoa Joe - and right out the gate Joe rained down a series of chops and right hooks, forcing Miz to rethink his strategy. It all came down to Joe nearly putting Miz away before Rusev came to ringside and distracted Joe long enough for Miz to roll up Joe to score the quick win. Miz's night was far from over when "The Bulgarian Brute" was next to run the Gauntlet and despite Maryse's attempts at subduing Rusev Day, it was the former United States Champion who subdued "The Most Must See WWE Superstar" with The Accolade submission before Samoa Joe returned to the ring with a steel chair, causing Miz to be disqualified when he attacked Rusev with the weapon before sending a message at the expense of Miz with a Muscle Buster before brawling with Rusev at ringside and through the crowd before finally being separated backstage. Ever the opportunist, Elias methodically made his way to the ring as Miz barely rolled his body to the corner and once the bell rung, "The Drifter" immediately took the fight to Miz and when Elias was on the verge of picking up the victory, Maryse once again distracted the referee which infuriated Elias who took Miz to ringside and powerbombed him into the ring post as well as the floor. After distracting the referee one too many times, Maryse was finally ejected from the ring but Elias wasn't done with Miz who took him back to ringside to powerbomb him off the apron before rolling the champion into the ring to score the pinfall. But Elias wasn't done with Miz just yet when he continued the attack after Miz rolled out the ring. It was now guaranteed that a new Intercontinental Champion was leaving San Juan and it came down to Elias and Jeff Hardy (who was returning to a WWE PPV for the first time since 2009). And Hardy was all game, despite suffering some minor injuries at the hands of Miz on RAW, "The Charismatic Enigma" was on his game but his cunning opponent Elias was not too far behind when "The Drifter" nearly put Hardy away with the twisting neckbreaker but that wasn't enough to put Hardy away who struck 2 Twist of Fates and 2 Swanton Bombs to score the pinfall and the victory. Hardy's celebration didn't last long as Drew McIntyre snuck up behind Hardy to hit a "Future Shock DDT" on the unsuspecting new champion. Preview It looks like The Miz has finally put his foot in his mouth After returning to RAW, Miz made took many enemies way too fast, first he declined Elias' challenge then he interrupted Samoa Joe & Rusev's match, which caused Shane McMahon to enforce his authority and now "The A-Lister" will defend his Intercontinental Championship in a Gauntlet Match against 5 top talents, including AJ Styles and the returning Jeff Hardy On RAW Episode 6, The Miz made his return to RAW after taking a few months off to shoot a movie and his first order of business was to answer the challenge Elias made one week earlier. After insulting the fans and declining "The Drifter's" challenge, "The A-Lister" looked to quickly leave the arena and the state but WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon had other plans by announcing that Miz WILL defend his title in Puerto Rico but his opponent will not be named just yet Later on in the night as Samoa Joe and Rusev battled for the first time ever, "The Destroyer" was on the verge of putting away "The Bulgarian Brute" but a disgruntled Miz sought to attack both men with a steel chair, effectively ending the match and Miz went even further by attacking the referee. Shane McMahon had enough of The Miz and announced that "The Awesome Superstar" will now defend his title against not one man but FIVE men in a Gauntlet Match. Opponents 1 & 2? Samoa Joe and Rusev. Opponents 3 & 4? Elias and AJ Styles. Opponent 6? The returning Jeff Hardy.Category:2017 Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:WWE King of the Ring Category:RAW Category:The Miz Category:Samoa Joe Category:Rusev Category:Rusev Day Category:Elias Category:Elias Sampson Category:Walk With Elias Category:AJ Styles Category:Jeff Hardy Category:WWE Intercontinental Championship Category:Gauntlet Match Category:Bobby Roode Category:Maryse Category:Drew McIntyre